Trapped
by CrazyLittleHanyou
Summary: Ran finally finds himself in love... but it's with Schwartz' new member, a beautiful girl (oc). Can Ran find a way to reach her or will they be trapped forever? Please Read & Review!
1. Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, obviously. However, there are a few OCs that appear whom I do own.

Parts of dialogue that are taken place in thought are in _italics._

Chapter 1

Ran couldn't believe it. He actually found himself lusting over a woman and, to top it all off, she was the enemy. She had been there during their last battle with Schwartz, draped loosely around the German's shoulders. But when it had come to fighting, she had actually saved Ran, letting him go and speaking to him in perfectly executed Japanese even though she was obviously foreign.

Since then, Ran had been trying to get the girl out of his head. She was younger than him, he reckoned, probably about eighteen or nineteen but she was as, or even more, deadly than the other Schwartz assassins. She had long brown hair that had been allowed to grow so that it came to a level with the start of her legs. Her eyes were bluer than the sea and so intensifying that Ran felt over come when he looked into them. But she was, obviously, 'dressed to kill' in both the metaphorical and the literal sense. She wore black, like Ran, a fitting black, sleeveless top, black leather pants and a long black trench coat. Concealed under her coat, she kept a Katana along with several other weapons, such as Ninja Stars and a 'portable' bow (and arrows) that could be extended when needed and retracted when the job was done.

Ran finally decided that he now new what true love felt like, and yet, how was it possible when he had hardly spoken with her. He pondered over this thought in his head, truthfully wanting to ask someone like Yohji, who had experience, what it was that he was feeling but he felt too embarrassed about it to ask. Ran new that he would see her again, he just hoped that it would be soon.

Soon enough, by some destined coincidence, Weiss and Schwartz met at an old factory that was supposedly doing inhumane experiments on animals and humans, combining sex cells from the two to create hybrids. It was unknown why Schwartz were there but Ran was pleased to see that the girl was still with them, still draped around the German's shoulders.

"_Jealous, Ran?_" The German's voice asked inside Ran's head. Angered that the German was in his head, Ran did not respond. "_Don't worry, I learnt that you liked her last time but, I hate to tell you that, well she's with Schwartz._"

Infuriated by the German's remark, Ran charged at him, surprising the other members of Weiss who, of course, had not heard Schuldig's words. Before Ran could reach Schuldig, the girl moved in between the two men, making Ran automatically stop.

"_Aw! Come on, Kitten!_" Schuldig pleaded with the girl telepathically, "_You've gotta let me have my fun with him!_"

"_No, Schu._" She replied in the same way, "_I want to play with this one._"

"_Ah, so you've been reading his thoughts too?_"

"_No. He just seems like fun!_"

Thus, a battle began. Schwartz versus Weiss, only with Nagi (Who was not present) replaced with the girl. She had quickly drawn her sword and had started to fight with Ran who, because of his feelings, found himself unable to do anything but defend himself from her vicious attacks. As they fought, the old factory began to cave in through the force of the attacks. Seeing its imminent collapse, Omi, Ken and Yohji made a break for it, as did Crawford, Schuldig and Nagi. The girl and Ran also ran for the exit but, being furthest away from it at first, they stood little chance of getting there and, as they were running up the stairs, the roof caved in on top of them.

"Well, just as I saw!" Crawford stated triumphantly.

"What!" Schuldig asked insanely angry, as he grabbed Crawford by his collar, "Are you telling me you saw this and didn't think to tell me!"

"Shit." Farfarello stated monotonously.

"Huh?" Both Crawford and Schuldig asked, a little confused.

"I kind of liked her." Farfarello replied in the same, emotionless tone.

At the flower shop, Omi was, as per usual, crying this time over the loss of Ran. Yohji and Ken sat in opposite corners of the room contemplating what had happened silently. As they were silently (apart from Omi's sobs) reflecting on the mission, they heard a noise upstairs. Omi silenced himself but not one of them moved. Within minutes, Ran made his way down the stair, the girl in his arms, unconscious.

"Ran!" Omi exclaimed excitedly, "You're alive!"

"How the hell!" Yohji asked suspiciously, "You couldn't possibly have…"

"Was it her?" Ken asked, looking at the limp body in Ran's arms. Ran nodded.

"She put some sort of protective force field up around us to protect us from the falling rubble." Ran told them, "Once everything was still and we could see a way through the rubble, she dropped the force field and then fainted."

"It must have worn her out." Ken commented. Yohji walked over to see the girl more closely.

"Well, if you don't want to be burdened with her, Ran, I'll look after her for you!" He told Ran, winking.

"It's okay." Ran replied firmly.

"I wonder why she saved you as well." Omi asked warily, "I would have thought that she would have just shielded herself."

"Well, we'll find out once she wakes up." Ken told him, agreeing with his suspicion.

It didn't take long for the girl to awaken. She found herself in a bed, in a room that was alien to her. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. It was a very simple room, a bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers. Beside the bed was a chair, which had obviously been brought into the room and placed there to keep an eye on things. Still, the girl had no idea where she was and what had happened in the factory was still a bit blurry, she couldn't remember much of what had happened apart from fighting Ran.

Cautiously, the girl got out of the bed and walked over to the door, fully expecting it to be locked. However, to her surprise, the door opened easily, leading out into a corridor. Nervously the girl walked out into the corridor and towards a door on the opposite wall. As she went to open it, the door beside the one that she had just entered from, opened and Yohji walked out into the corridor. The girl stood stock still, staring at Yohji. Yohji stared back and, seeing that the girl was quite bewildered, he spoke to her.

"You're awake then." He said kindly.

"What? Where am I?" The girl asked anxiously.

"It's okay." Yohji reassured her, "You're safe now. You blacked out after the building collapsed and Ran brought you back here to recover."

"Really?" The girl asked in disbelief, "Ran?" Before anyone could say anything else, there was a grumbling from the girl's stomach.

"Are you hungry?" Yohji asked, receiving a nod as a reply from the girl. "Follow me then."

With a slight reluctance, the girl followed Yohji through the corridor and down some stairs, followed by another corridor and then into a simplistic kitchen. Where Ken and Omi were already sitting, eating their breakfast. As Yohji entered the room, both of the boys looked up with added surprise, seeing the girl timidly following Yohji. Yohji walked over to the table where Ken and Omi were sitting and pulled out a chair opposite Ken and indicated for the girl to sit there. Reluctantly, the girl sat down, feeling awkward and out of place.

"Where's Ran?" Yohji asked curiously, recalling how Ran had spent the whole night at the girl's side, refusing to leave her and yet now he was nowhere to be found.

"He had to go out." Omi replied, munching on a piece of toast, "Aya wanted him for something or other."

"He'll be back soon I would think." Ken added.

Silently, the girl sat looking between the three men and listening to their conversation however, feeling vunerable and unwittingly unnerved by these men who were meant to be here enemy.

"Is toast okay?" Yohji asked the girl who came out of her thought, surprised that she was being spoken to.

"That's fine." She replied quietly, but loud enough for Yohji to hear her.

Seconds later, a plate with two pieces of buttered toast were placed in front of her. Yohji sat down opposite her and started to tuck into his own toast. Warily, the girl picked up her own toast and nibbled a corner.

"Don't worry." Omi said to her, seeing how cautiously she ate, "Yohji didn't poison it." The girl blushed, embarrassed that her caution had been noticed, and she started to eat the toast more readily.

Just as the girl had finished her last piece of toast, Ran walked into the room with a worried look upon his face. On seeing the girl seated at the table, his faced relaxed and he sighed with relief. The other three men looked at Ran whilst the girl looked at her empty plate. Sensing a little bit of tension, Ken stood up.

"Come on, Omi." He said, "We'd better go and open up the shop."

"Right." Omi agreed as he stood up and followed Ken out of the room. Once they had left, Yohji was the first to speak.

"Hope you don't mind, Ran. I found her wandering around upstairs and brought her down for some food. She's all yours now!" Yohji told Ran, standing up and taking his and the girls plate over to the sink. He gave them a quick wash and left them to dry before leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" Ran asked as the door closed behind Yohji.

"Yes." The girl replied nervously, "And I owe you a thanks, for saving me."

"I didn't really save you." Ran replied, confusing the girl, "You save me with your force field thing, I just brought you back here to recover."

TBC…


	2. Memories

Please Review, I really want to know what people think!

Thoughts and conversations via thought are in _italics_.

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Weiss, only my OC character.

Chapter 2 – Memories

Ran pulled out a chair and sat down opposite the girl. From the way she looked at him, Ran couldn't tell what she was thinking. He hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"I've just realised something." He said to her, breaking the comfortable silence, "I still don't know your name."

"Tabby." The girl replied, "Or Tabby-Kat as Schu calls me."

"Schu?" Ran asked quizzically.

"Schuldig."

"Are you two…?" Ran asked precariously.

"No. Schu and I go way back. We've been friends for a long time."

Ran sighed; she wasn't with Schuldig, that was a relief. Looking at Tabby, Ran desperately wanted to reach across the table, pull her close to him and kiss her but knew better than to act out his desires. His train of thought was broken by a question.

"So why did you save me?" Tabby asked him curiously.

Ran blushed, he couldn't tell her the real reason why, the reason why he wanted to protect her from any harm, but he had to tell her something.

"You save my life first. I was repaying your kindness." He eventually replied, "I guess I don't get why you saved me…"

"Because I'm not exactly a member of Schwartz." Tabby admitted, "Schuldig asked me for a favour and agreed. I'm only there to fight. I have no intentions of killing anyone, at least not at the moment. Anyway, I enjoyed fighting you!"

"Keep it that way." Ran replied sharply, followed by a blush as the last part of her sentence stank in, she enjoyed fighting him, "Don't become an official member of Schwartz." As long as she wasn't an official member of Schwartz, Ran reckoned that she wouldn't appear on the target list.

Before anything else could be said, Ken and Yohji re-entered the room and made it clear to Ran that they had no intentions of leaving until they knew something more about the girl. Ran sighed and basically repeated the conversation that he had just had with Tabby to them.

Elsewhere in a dark room, Schuldig was sitting in a corner moping. He was angry with Crawford for not telling him that he had seen the collapse, angry at Farfarello for liking Tabby and angry at himself for not being able to save her. In his opinion, the only good thing that had come of it was the demise of the red-headed member of Weiss.

With his thoughts on Tabby, his mind slowly trailed back to memories of his youth. He had first met Tabby when he was about eight, she was only four at the time but they had immediately become close friends. Her family travelled a lot so he had been lucky to see her once or twice a year but they never grew apart and, at their reunions, you would never have thought that they had been away from each other for so long.

It wasn't a 'love' relationship or, at least, it hadn't started as one just a close friendship, but now Schuldig started to think differently. As he let his thoughts progress, he started to dose off…

"Tabitha!"

"Where are you?"

"Come on, Tabitha!"

"We only want to help you!"

The cries were all around him, all calling out for the same person, Tabby. After it had happened, she had fled and no one knew where she had gone. Schuldig was searching every street and alley that he could, he had to find her first, this wasn't her fault. In desperation, Schuldig smacked his fist against the trash receptor that he was standing beside. He was surprised to hear a faint gasp from inside the receptor and quickly opened it up. There she was, sitting amongst the trash.

"Tabby, you okay?" He asked kindly. The young girl quickly picked herself up and threw herself into Schuldig's arms.

"Schu! I'm so glad it's you!" She sobbed.

"It's okay now, Tab, you're safe." Schuldig reassured her as he quickly made his way back to his apartment.

Once there, he sat her down on the sofa and got her a warm cup of coco, it was cold outside and she had been out there a long time without particularly warm cloths on. From the kitchen, Schuldig looked back at the thirteen-year-old girl seated with her knees brought up, under her chin and her arms wrapped around them, probably in shock. He quickly returned to her and gave her the coco.

"I didn't mean to do it, Schu." Tabby insisted, "Honest."

"I know you didn't, Tabby-Kat." He said, comforting her, "You couldn't help it."

"Are they…dead?" She asked almost in a whisper. Schuldig did not immediately reply but nodded his head instead, focusing on his coco.

"I killed them?" Tabby asked again, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Tabby." Schuldig said solemnly, "tell me exactly what happened."

"I don't really know…" Tabby admitted, "They were arguing again and Mum told Dad to get out. He said 'no' and she threw something at him. They started hitting each other, I was scared. I...I…was watching the whole thing from the doorway. I shouted to them to stop but they didn't listen. I… I think I held my hand up…" She gestured to Schuldig with her hand up like she was asking someone to stop, "And yelled to them to stop. The next thing I remember was… was…" She started to cry even more, "Was blood, everywhere, all over the place, but not me… Mum and Dad were lying on the floor. I ran to them but didn't move… they looked like someone had fired something through their stomachs or something worse… How did I do it, Schuldig?"

"You've been given a gift but you don't know how to control it yet." Schuldig replied, "I'll teach you how though, just promise me that you won't get angry."

"I promise." Tabby agreed.

Schuldig woke up with a jump and looked around him. It was only a dream… a memory. He recalled how he had then looked after Tabby for several months until they were eventually found out and she was taken away, to a school where children with 'gifts' such as theirs were sent to forget them. He remembered how they had often communicated via telepathy so that she couldn't forget. He would be stand somewhere outside the school and they would chat from time to time. He had met her, two years ago, when he had finally managed to get the church to allow her to leave the school and, almost to his surprise, she was more powerful than ever.

"_Was that when I started to change?"_ Schuldig thought to himself, _"Is that when I started to feel like this?"_

Farfarello hung upside down in his straightjacket, his eyes closed, deep in thought. He was punishing himself for many things, not least the recent spate of murders involving clergymen.

Minutes past before Farfarello heard the door open and someone walked in. He opened his eyes, fully expecting to see Schuldig standing there. Instead it was Schuldig's friend, the girl that was giving Schwartz a hand. Farfarello closed his eyes once again. He had no time for the girl.

"Tell me." The girl (Tabby) said to Farfarello as she seated herself down on the ground, "Why do you do it?"

"The church is no good." Farfarello replied without opening his eyes, "The church must be rebuked."

"I didn't mean the killings of the clergy; I meant what you're doing now." Tabby replied.

"Punishment."

There was a long silence in which Farfarello eventually opened his eyes and looked at the girl sitting on the floor.

"Why do you hate the church?" Tabby asked curiously. Farfarello didn't answer; he didn't want to talk about it.

"Schu said that something happened to your family…" Tabby pushed, to no prevail. So she tried a different approach. "My family died, well actually I killed them but I didn't mean to. I didn't know how to control my powers then. Schu looked after me after that, until they found me…"

"Who?" Farfarello asked, becoming interested in what Tabby had to say.

"Father Michael." Tabby replied solemnly, "He took me to a special school, to suppress my abilities."

"Like I said, the church is bad." Farfarello replied, before continuing into an in-depth conversation about his past, explaining how he had learnt that his mother was a nun and how he had killed his family and then repressed the memory until recently, when he killed his birth mother.

Farfarello opened his eyes, he had dozed off, and he had dreamed, a rare occurrence for him. He was still hanging upside down but realisation was quickly dawning on him. He actually missed her. She understood him and, for the first time, Farfarello felt that he could actually talk to someone. It was then that it occurred to him the reason why he was punishing himself. It was not for his bad deeds that involved his killing of people, it was her death, he had let her die.


End file.
